


Anchors Abound

by justalittlegreen



Series: Sunshine and Filth [39]
Category: MASH (TV)
Genre: Angst, Closeted, Discovery, Erin is a lesbian, Family, Multi, OT3, Outing, Polyamory, parenting, teenage Erin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-11-15 01:54:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18064352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justalittlegreen/pseuds/justalittlegreen
Summary: There comes a time in every young woman's life when her parent sit her down for a really Big Talk...This is Ottumwaverse compliant, but not significantly enough a part of it that I included it in Ottumwaverse.





	1. Chapter 1

"Erin! Erin Margaret Hunnicutt, get  _ back here! _ "   
  
Hawkeye's voice carries through the house like thunder, followed by the stomping and slamming of a bedroom door. BJ comes to the top of the stairs, sees Hawkeye in his apron, a spatula still in hand, steaming toward Erin's room.    
  
"Hey," he calls over the railing. "Something I missed?"   
  
"The place of respect in the lives of children and the adults they owe it to," Hawkeye answers without looking. BJ doesn't have to see his face to know it's an angry scarlet shade.    
  
"What happened this time?"   
  
"I was _ trying _ " Hawkeye says emphatically to the bedroom door, "to make better one of the inevitably emotionally taxing days in the life of the American teenager."    
  
"Which I didn't  _ ask _ for!" comes a muffled yell from the other side of the door. "I didn't  _ ask _ for anyone to bake me cookies with a side of the Third Degree!"    
  
"What?" BJ calls. "Can you maybe come out here so we can all stop shouting and talk about this like adults?"   
  
"Too  _ bad _ !" Erin shrieks. "There aren't any adults  _ in _ this house who can talk about this!"   
  
Hawkeye looks up the stairs. "You want to get her, or should I?" The exasperation in his voice is evident.   
  
"Peg!" BJ calls.

*

Peg sighs, putting her head in her hands over the keys of her typewriter. "I'm in the middle of something!"   
  
"Well, this'll go a lot faster and quieter if you step in."   
  
Peg comes down, raises an eyebrow at Hawkeye, and glares at the bedroom door. "You have two minutes to convince me why it was a good idea to tear me away mid-sentence to come arbitrate this lovely family discussion," she says at a normal volume, knowing Erin can hear her perfectly well.   
  
"It's because Hawkeye's an idiot."   
  
"YOUNG LADY!" the three of them shout in unison. BJ barrels down the stairs. "Erin Margaret, there is absolutely no excuse to be rude to your uncle, and you'll pay for it starting with your Friday plans."   
  
Peg throws him a look of disbelief.  _ Really? _ her arched eyebrow says.    
  
There's a muffled thump punctuated by a sharp rap against the door. "What was that?" Hawkeye mouths at the other two, replaying the sound over in their heads.   
  
It's BJ who figures it out. He mimes and mouths - "She threw the teddy bear at the door and its nose hit first."   
  
"Er-bear," Peg begins calmly.   
  
" - don't CALL me that!" comes a hysterical wail.   
  
"Are you sure you want to do that to your last ally standing? Your father and uncle are just about ready to strip you of any rights you may have believed you have over your rudeness. If you want any of my assistance in talking them down, you'd better start talking - with a drastically improved attitude."   
  
There's a long pause and the sound of Erin coming to the door. Peg shoos the men away, but Hawkeye crosses his arms. "I want an apology," he mutters.

Erin opens the door, tear-streaked and hair mussed, looking for all the world a good decade younger than her sixteen years. "I'm sorry Hawkeye," she mutters to her crossed arms.    
  
Hawk cocks his head and puts a hand to his ear. "I'm going deaf in my old age."   
  
Erin looks up defiantly. "I APOLOGIZE FOR MY UNSEEMLY AND UNLADYLIKE BEHAVIOR EARLIER," she shouts with perfect diction right into his ear.   
  
Behind Peg, BJ unsuccessfully tries to stifle a giggle.  
  
In the kitchen, the smoke alarm starts going off, startling all three of them. Hawkeye rushes to the kitchen, untying his apron to fan at the smoke detector. Erin looks after him with a befuddled expression. "I thought we disabled that thing a long time ago," she says in a completely different tone.    
  
"We had to put the batteries back in after Benjamin tried to make pancakes without telling anyone two weekends ago when you were over at Karen's," Peg explains. "Not that it's saved us before or since. Now, can you explain what, exactly, was so offensive as to cause you to insult your uncle?"   
  
A cloud descends back over Erin's face, removing all trace of the momentary interruption. "Uncle," she mutters. "Who's idea was that, anyway?"   
  
Something in Peg's stomach drops. She feels BJ come in close behind her. "Something you want to tell us, Er-bear?" he asks gently. Somehow, she never bristles at the nickname when it comes from him.   
  
Erin's voice wavers as she folds her arms again and looks down at her feet. "He's not my uncle."   
  
"No," Peg says brusquely. "Not literally. But he's part of the family. What's the big deal? Lots of people are called aunt or uncle even if the name doesn't perfectly - "   
  
"Karen saw you," Erin whispers.   
  
Peg feels BJ's arm circle her waist. "Karen saw what?" she says evenly.   
  
" _ ShesawyoukissingHawkeye, _ " Erin mumbles.


	2. Chapter 2

 

BJ takes a long, deep breath. Peg feels him tense behind her, on guard, radiating nerves.    
  
They've been so careful. For so many years. Peg can't imagine what any of Erin's friends would've ever thought they saw. Everyone in the neighborhood knows their cover story, and whoever had suspicions had the good sense to keep quiet about the lives of highly respected doctors.   
  
"Where?" BJ's voice goes to the artificially light tone he always reverts to when he's scared or furious. Peg only guesses at which.   
  
"She was coming past the house on her bike last night and she saw them through the living room," Erin says, looking at the floor, the doorknob, the light bulb, everywhere but at the carefully composed faces of her parents. "She said she saw them dancing and saw Hawkeye dip her and - "   
  
Peg exhales. " - And she has no idea what she actually saw, which was our heads very, very close, but certainly not kissing," she says firmly.   
  
"What who saw?" Hawkeye says from behind them, coming back in, apron slung over his shoulder.   
  
Erin wrestles her head up to look him in the eye.    
  
"Karen saw you kissing Mom."   
  
"She did  _ not _ ," Peg says firmly.    
  
"Peg - " BJ starts.    
  
"She did?" Hawkeye says. He pauses thoughtfully. "French kissing or regular kissing?"   
  
" _ HAWKEYE _ ."

 

Hawkeye shrugs. "The cookies are ready," he says. "If certain parties are ready to eat them instead of insulting the chef," he says pointedly.    
  
"I'm not hungry," Erin mutters.   
  
"Good. You can sit with a cookie in front of you and not eat it, and the rest of us can enjoy the cranberry walnut oatmeal surprises," he says firmly, all trace of his joking gone. "You go on ahead and put a kettle of tea on while you're at it. Your parents and I are going to have a quick chat and then join you.  _ Now _ ," he says, as Erin opens her mouth to protest.   
  
Erin thinks about it for a second, and then goes wordlessly to the kitchen. Peg buries her face in her hands, ashamed of the tears that are about to fall. BJ squeezes an arm around her shoulders. "Steady, Peg, we've survived worse," he says, low and rumbling. "We'll see through this, too."   
  
"I, for one, have always wanted to move to Albuquerque on a moment's notice," Hawkeye says, trying to lighten the mood, but his hands are shaking. BJ glares at him.   
  
"Okay, okay," Hawk says. "We have thirty seconds to figure out what we're going to tell her."   
  
"I maintain that her friend doesn’t know what she saw," Peg says.   
  
"What about the truth?" BJ says quietly.   
  
"What truth?" Hawk asks. "How many truths? How much of the truth?"

"Enough," BJ cuts in. "Hawkeye's family. It's true, it's succinct, it -"   
  
" - is the same thing we've been saying for thirteen years and is not going to satisfy the neighbors," Hawkeye says.   
  
"Hawkeye," Peg begins, eyes dry now, all business and clipped calm, "You have to know that we're not going to do anything to - dishonor your position in the family."   
  
"Did I say I was afraid of that?" Hawkeye whispers in exasperation. "My concern here is the delicate line between not gaslighting our daughter and not being run out of town on a pike of sanctimonious, narrow-minded -  what?" he stops as Peggy and BJ look at each other with the same bright-eyed half-smile.   
  
"Our daughter indeed," Peg says. "It's just the first time you've actually said it."   
  
Hawkeye waves a hand impatiently. "That doesn't give us a plan."   
  
"I think it does," BJ says looking from Peggy to Hawkeye. "I think we go in, sit down, and have a talk with  _ our  _ daughter."   
  
"You really want to fly blind on this one?" Hawkeye says.   
  
"Maybe you should all just come actually talk to me instead of about me," says a voice from the end of the hall. They all turn to see Erin leaning against the wall, a half-eaten cookie in her hand.

 


	3. Chapter 3

They follow without comment, pulling out the chairs around the circular kitchen table. Erin's eaten three cookies and there are cooling cups of tea at all their places - black for Hawkeye (he knows before he sips it that she's put in enough sugar), chamomile for BJ, and peppermint for Peggy. They all sit and nibble, sipping at the cups at their places, trying to have fourteen wordless conversations at once.   
  
"Erin," BJ finally begins, "What did you think when Karen told you - what she told you. What went through your mind?"   
  
Erin looks surprised at the question, and waits a long moment before answering. "It involves some profane language," she finally says, which makes them all laugh.    
  
"Lay it on us," Hawkeye says. Erin takes a deep breath before she answers.   
  
"I thought 'oh shit,' because - because I thought we'd been found out."   
  
" _ We _ ?" the three of them ask in unison.   
  
"Well, you."   
  
Peggy, BJ and Hawkeye exchange another series of glances. "Found out what?" Peggy asks.   
  
Erin glares at them. "Are we going to keep pretending that you're not - that Hawkeye's not - I don't know how to say it, but - Hawkeye's not  _ just  _ family." The last phrase comes out in a long rush, and she breathes a little heavier in the silence that follows.    
  
Hawkeye rubs his face in his hands. Peg looks to BJ, who closes his eyes and runs his hands through his hair. Peggy looks back to Erin.   
  
"Can you tell me what it is you know and how long you've known it?" she asks, finally.

Erin snorts. "I think I figured it out when Karen's REAL uncle came to live with her family after he got divorced," she says. "I was eight. And I went to her house and saw that her uncle had his own room and and his own bathroom, and he didn't make dinner, or put Karen to bed, or -" she trails off, looking at Hawkeye with a tender kind of sadness. "I came home that night, and Hawkeye put me to bed and gave me a kiss and told me he loved me, and her uncle didn't do  _ any _ of that."   
  
"But people have different relationships with their families," BJ objects. "Not everyone shows affection the way we do."   
  
Erin rolls her eyes at him. "Really, Dad?”

 

“I figured out that something was different about us," she continues. "And that it wasn't normal. And then I started to notice other things - like Hawkeye's ring. And the fact that Dad has two different wedding bands." BJ opens his mouth, but she cuts him off before he can speak. "Maybe no one else notices, but you switch them on and off every day. One of them is just plain gold and the other one has little grooves around the edges. I found them both on your dresser. And I didn't understand what it meant, but - but maybe now I do."   
  
"Honey," Peg says. "What is it, exactly that you understand?"   
  
"You -" Erin blushes. "You love each other? Like, you love Hawkeye the way you love each other?"   
  
The sight of all three of them nodding at her is one that Erin will never forget.   
  
"And you've known this since you were eight?" Hawkeye asks. Erin shakes her head.   
  
"No. I um, I figured it out for real when I was eleven."   
  
"What happened when you were eleven?" BJ asks. Erin blushes again, the red reaching almost to her ears. "Erin?"   
  
"I um, - we - shit, this is really embarrassing. Sorry," she adds quickly, looking around them. Peggy waves a hand dismissively.   
  
"I think we can all agree the general rules about language are suspended for this discussion," she says lightly.

 

"Do you remember, ah, the time we went camping in the Sierras?" Erin stammers. Suddenly, the table grows quiet as everyone blushes and looks away from each other.   
  
"Yeah..." Erin says slowly. "We were out in the woods, away from everyone, and the fire died down and you all put us to bed and -"   
  
"Oh Gd, Erin, you didn't see - " Hawkeye begins.   
  
"See?! Nononono. I heard," Erin says, elbows on the table, head in her hands. "You were all--not. Quiet. And I was definitely not asleep."   
  
Peg has to ask. "What about Benjamin?"   
  
"Oh, he woke up, too," Erin said. "I told him you were coyotes and that I'd protect him. And he went back to sleep."   
  
BJ cracks up, covering his mouth with his hand. "Er-bear," he says, ignoring Erin's eyeroll, "on behalf of all of us, I want to thank you for your quick thinking and willingness to cover for us. We owe you one."

 

"You owe me more than one," Erin says, suddenly serious again. "You owe me a lot more than just one." There's a kind of pain in her voice that causes them all to lean in a little. BJ reaches an arm out, puts a hand on her shoulder.    
  
"We do," he says, matching her serious tone. "You should have never had to hold a secret like that alone. Why didn't you say something?"   
  
"What was I supposed to say?" Erin asks, voice rising slightly. "Hi Mom, school was great, did you happen to - to -  _ have relations _ with the man you call my uncle today?"    
  
Peg buries her head in her arms and absolutely howls with laughter.   
  
"It's not funny, Mom!"    
  
Peg sits up, putting a hand on her belly and wiping her eyes, trying to catch her breath. "No, baby, of course it's not. Of course - " but she's off laughing again, and this time, Erin manages half a smile, picturing it.

 

"I mean," Erin continues, "I can't really remember a time without Hawkeye. He's always been here, and it just sort of made sense that he acted like another dad, only not. He was his own thing."   
  
"Your Hawki," Peg says fondly, using the nickname Erin passed to Benjamin after finally learning to say his name correctly. "Yes, he certainly is his own thing."   
  
"So - I have questions," Erin says, a little nervously.   
  
Hawkeye makes a  _ go ahead _ gesture. "You earned them, kid. Let's have 'em."   
  
Erin looks from Peg to BJ to Hawkeye. "So you - " she indicates Hawkeye and BJ - "you... _ share _ Mom? Is that how it works?"   
  
All three of them open their mouths and try to answer at once, look at each other with one of those silent eyebrow conversations Erin's gotten used to over the years, and wordlessly elect BJ as their speaker. "Erin," he says, with a half-laugh, half-sigh. "I understand that you're curious. And you are definitely entitled to get your questions answered. But some things are private. You have every right to know that Hawkeye is a part of our family, and as you know now, part of our marriage. But that's where it stops, ok, kiddo? Some things you don't have to know exactly how they work."

 

"I think the more important question, anyway," Peg picks ups smoothly, "is what we're going to do about this Karen situation. What did you say when she told you what she saw?"   
  
" _ Were _ you kissing him?" Erin asks with a hint of accusation.    
  
"Of course I was," says Peg simply.

 

"Well, I told her that sometimes you fool around, acting silly, especially if Benjamin's in the room. She knows Hawkeye well enough that I think she bought it," Erin  explains, shrugging. "But you have to be more careful," she says, the accusing tone returning to her voice. "You can't rely on me to cover for you!"   
  
"Sweetheart, we know," BJ says emphatically, taking her hand in his and squeezing it. "Believe me, this has us all a little rattled, too. But we are going to continue to be careful, and continue to live our lives as we have. If we live like we're afraid of the neighbors, not only are they going to figure out something's wrong, we're going to be miserable, too."   
  
"I still have questions," Erin says. "Like why didn't you tell me sooner?"   
  
The question hangs in the air a moment. Finally, Hawkeye answers. "Because we were afraid."   
  
"Of me?!"   
  
"Erin," he says patiently. "You knew when you were eight years old that this was something we didn't talk about. By the time you were eleven, you had figured out how to lie about it. And I'm - " his eyes fill with tears for a moment, before he blinks them away. "I am so sorry we made you keep that secret. I am so sorry we made you lie. Sometimes I wonder if we're just being selfish with all this." He looks around the table, and Erin can see from the looks on her parents' faces that it's a conversation they've had before.   
  
"You are, a little bit." She doesn't mean for it to come out as sharply as it does, but her father flinches, ever so slightly.

 

"Maybe we are," BJ says. "But would you rather trade the life you have for one that didn't have Hawkeye in it?"   
  
That hits her. A life without Hawkeye? Her Hawki, the man who taught her how to do surgery on a chicken, who got her through elementary school math and baked all her birthday cakes? The person she could turn to when she couldn't talk to her parents about school and friends? The one who knew her two favorite bedtime stories and makes her laugh when she's had a bad day?    
  
Erin slowly picks Hawkeye out of all the scenes in her life and starts to cry.

 

That does it. Peg gets out of her chair and moves behind Erin's, sliding her hands over her daughter's shoulders, down her front , and clasping her in a hug, resting her cheek on Erin's head. "It's a painful thing to think, isn't it?" she murmurs, dropping a kiss in Erin's hair.    
  
"I think," BJ says gently, "that you understand why we decided to keep going, even though we knew that it would one day get harder, and none of us knew how to have this conversation with you. Don't you?"   
  
Erin nods, wiping her eyes with the cuff of her sweater.    
  
"And I don't mean to scare you, sweetheart, but," BJ continues, "I don't think I have to tell you  _ how _ important it is that the secret stay within our family, right?"   
  
"Yeah," Erin whispers. "Did - did Grandpa Daniel know?"   
  
The three of them sigh simultaneously in a way that makes Erin wish she hadn't asked.    
  
"He loved you very, very much," Hawkeye finally says. "He always thought of you and Benjamin as his own grandkids. And he may not have completely understood your mother and father and me, but he did his best to accept it. And I think he always expressed that best in the ways he was with you."   
  
"When we visited him," Peg explains, moving back to her seat, but keeping one of Erin's hands in her own, "You know how you and I always had our little sleepovers together? We did that because he was uncomfortable with us all sharing a room. He never said anything about it out loud, but it was clear that us rooming together would have been disrespectful."   
  
"How?" Erin asks, feeling defensive. "What business of it was his anyway!"   
  
Hawkeye smiles at her with fond sadness. "It wasn't. But some people are never going to be okay with who we are and how we live," he says softly. "I think we were lucky that he was still able to show how much he loved us. Especially you. You know, he's the one who gave you your nickname?"   
  
She hadn't known.

 

Hawkeye checks his watch.    
  
"Benjamin's due back from baseball practice any minute," he says lightly. "I should start dinner."   
  
"I need to get my homework started," Erin says, getting up from the table.   
  
"Are you sure you're okay?" BJ asks.    
  
Erin shrugs. "I'm not sure? But I think so."   
  
"Come here, sweetheart," her father says, standing up and holding his arms out. Erin lets him hug her, feeling the solidity of his arms around her back. She sags against his chest for a minute - she's up to his shoulders already - and feels one broad, easy hand, rubbing up and down her back, a kiss on her head. A moment later, her mother wraps her arms around their waists, and Hawkeye comes in from the other side, and for a moment, Erin feels a surge of protective love for all of them.    
  
The secret won't be hard to keep.

  
  



	4. Chapter 4

It will take her another four years to figure out that Benjamin is Hawkeye's son, another ten to learn the trio's origins, and only after she has her first child will Peg tell her the story of Benjamin's birth, the night she realized just how unbreakable the bonds had grown between them. 

  
When she learns about the nature of the relationship between her father and Hawkeye, long after she's realized her own attraction to women, she spends the night pacing her apartment, furious and stunned at the implications: her father, cheating on her mother half a world away, bringing this man into their lives. How on earth could he have imagined that working? Once again, the story of their relationship rewrites itself in her mind; rather than two men falling for her mother, there are now two men (in the ARMY, at that!) falling for each other and...simply hoping the woman involved just accepts it?

 

"Of course it was difficult," Peg says over the phone at 1 am, as Erin sobs from the middle of her bed, surrounded by chemistry notes and medical textbooks. "Honey, did you think he was just going to call collect from Korea and say 'surprise, I'm bringing us home a husband?' No, it was an absolute mess, a dramatic, horrible mess. But you know your uncle - he's..." her voice trails off for a minute. "Captivating. Lovable. He was the moon, all moodiness and brilliance and beauty. And watching him love your father was the most romantic thing I'd ever seen. It wasn't just Hawkeye himself - it was both of them. I fell in love with the way they loved each other."   
  
"But he  _ cheated _ on you," Erin said, voice thick from a night of on-and-off crying.    
  
"He did," her mother admits. "And in any other circumstance, I'd have left him. But in some way, I think our marriage was saved by the fact that he was in a war. I could justify it as a kind of battle-induced insanity long enough to keep myself from leaving - and giving myself enough time to fall in to the whole thing," she says, chuckling.

 

"The truth is, it's been so long that it's hard to remember exactly how hard it was," Peg says on another night, years later, when they're sitting up late on the porch at the beach house, sharing a bottle of red wine as everyone else is asleep and Erin gets to asking questions again. "It's been so many good years that it becomes impossible to imagine what it would have been like any other way."   
  
"I have no idea how you did it," Erin says drily for the thousandth time in twenty years, draining her glass and refilling it.   
  
"A lot of really good, distracting sex," Peg deadpans. Erin chokes on her mouthful of wine, doing a spit take over the porch rail.   
  
"Careful, honey," her mother says, taking a dignified sip. "That's a nice Malbec you're spewing all over the sand."

 

"In all seriousness, you can't underestimate raw chemistry," Peg continues. "And we all had that. Not just attraction, but a deep-seated sense that we needed each other. That there was a kind of completeness to the three of us that felt more right than anything I'd ever known. In some ways," she says, looking out to the ocean, "it wasn't unlike having children."   
  
"...Excuse me?" Erin says. "Exactly how is having two husbands like having children?"   
  
"Well, we had you, and I thought: there is no possible way I can fit any more love in my life. The way I loved you seemed overwhelming. It was powerful, and - well, you'll understand soon enough. Susan's due in what, three months? Anyway, I felt like I'd been filled to the brim with love. It didn't seem possible that I could ever love any more than I loved you. And then your brother was born. And suddenly, there was more. Not just more love, but more...space for it. More capacity. My heart grew in ways I could have never imagined."   
  
"I see," Erin says. "And that's what it was like meeting Hawkeye?"   
  
"Well, it was slower than that. I loved you instantly; Hawkeye grew on me. I wasn't afraid to love you the way I was to love him."   
  
"Afraid?"   
  
"Of course I was. You think I didn't know what we were getting into? That we just blithely waltzed into a relationship between two men and a woman and assumed the world would open its arms? It was terribly lonely, sometimes. That's why I was so grateful we had the O'Reillys. They reminded us that we weren't alone."

 

"Mom. Are you telling me that JOAN and WALTER of all people - " Peg cuts her off laughing.   
  
"Oh, no. Er, heavens no. Joan and Walter are as monogamous as they come. But Walter was in the army with your father and Hawkeye, and he - I think he knew long before any of us. Sometimes I think he knew before they knew. You know how that family is."   
  
"Tell me about it," Erin mutters. She still hasn't forgiven Anna for telling her and Susan that they're having a girl. And Erin knows that doubting Anna's intuition is useless.   
  
"But you - honey, it's not like your relationships have been entirely conventional. You understand how important it is to be seen, to be recognized. That's why we always encouraged you to bring your girlfriends home to meet us."

 

Erin chuckles. Susan had been technically married when they met, a nurse in the hospital where Erin is doing her residency. Two months into the relationship, Susan realized she was pregnant, and Erin had decided not to leave. Peg had shaken her head when Erin told her what was happening.   
  
"You know this is the right thing, don't you," Peg had said. "In your gut." And Erin had nodded.   
  
"You really are your father's daughter, you know that? And your uncle's," she added. "I swear, your father would've married me a week after we met. He just knew. It wasn't that different with Hawkeye. Me, I've been surprised by my capacity to love - your dad always understood it inherently, that he had it in him. That he always has more to grow."

  
Erin kicks her feet up and rests her heels on the porch rail, letting the rocking chair tip back as she finishes the last of her wine. Neither she nor Peg have spoken for awhile, watching the moon and listening to the incoming tide. Peg still curls up in chairs where Erin sprawls, tucking her knees under her chin, even in her fifties. She's going to be the perfect grandmother, Erin thinks. And Dad will hold the baby all night long, and fall asleep on the couch with the baby on his chest, and Hawkeye will be there with his giant, grabbable nose, just like Benjamin used to...   
  
She swings her feet off the railing and gets up, collecting the empty bottle and their glasses. She bends to kiss Peg's forehead goodnight and makes her way inside, barefoot on the weathered porch. Whatever winds and waves are coming, she's got anchors abound.   



End file.
